Nueva Realidad
by Hawanne
Summary: Faberry. Un acontecimiento cambia la vida de Rachel para siempre y tras la drástica decisión de su Padre, se ve obligada a vivir en un internado.¿Como sera su vida ahí? ¿Que cosas deberá afrontar? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero con la compañía de Quinn y sus otras compañeras su estadía en el instituto podría no ser tan mala.
1. 1 Instituto Mckinley para señoritas

Hola, ¿Que tal? Nueva autora acá. Vengo a compartir esta idea preliminar para una historia y ver que tal va. Faberry parecía una pareja adecuada para este plot. Gracias por leer. Ningún personaje de glee me pertenece

oooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooo

En la vida, los cambios vienen cuando menos lo esperas. Cuando un cambio ocurre, no siempre hay una señal o tiempo para preparase, simplemente pasa y tienes que aprender a aceptarlo. Rachel sabia adaptarse y afrontar diversas situaciones, después de todo ella había vivido muchas cosas; desde alegres momentos en los que pudo celebrar y hacer lo que más amaba, hasta horas de llanto porque algún compañero se ha burlado o hecho un comentario hiriente sobre ella. Sin embargo siempre había algo que la hacía sentir mejor, sus padres, las personas más importantes de su vida. Ellos siempre sabían que decir, que hacer y como animarle; ellos alegraban sus fiestas cuando nadie se presentaba y eran los que la animaban más alto durante los conciertos, ellos le habían enseñado todo lo que sabía y se aseguraban de prepararla para su futuro, pero cuando su Hiram, su padre, le dio la noticia del accidente de su papa, LeRoy, Rachel no supo cómo reaccionar.

Sabía que sus padres no estarían ahí toda la vida, pero nunca se preparó para el día en que perdería a alguno de ellos. El impacto que aquella noticia tuvo fue tanto que el funeral, entierro y los días siguientes eran un recuerdo borroso para ella. Su mundo se puso de cabeza, cambio drásticamente, y nada volvió a ser igual. Su padre no era el mismo, se había alejado de ella, no tenía amigo alguno con quien hablar, se sentía más sola que nunca, sus horas de sueño disminuyeron, sus sueños la atormentaban, sus comidas se acortaron y un sentimiento vacío la lleno por completo.

Dos meses pasaron y prácticamente había sido suspendida de la escuela por faltar al instituto y no 'estar presente' cuando asistía a clases; Rachel no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdida, y no sabía porque ahora su padre no la quería cerca. Era como si deseara que ella no existiera y eso solo logro hundirla más; fue peor cuando un día, sin aviso alguno, volvió casa tras dar un paseo solo para encontrar sus maletas hechas y un folleto en la mesa que en letras grandes decía 'Internado Mckinley para señoritas', provocando que un escalofrió la recorriera y que su corazón casi se detuviera.

– _Me enviaras lejos_ – Rachel dijo aquello en un tono bajo pero Hiram logro escucharlo – _Nunca pensé… Yo no… ¿Por qué?_

El hombre suspiro, su mirada fija al techo en todo momento – _Me recuerdas demasiado a el_

No recibió otra respuesta, de hecho aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que recibió de parte del hombre antes de que saliera de la casa con sus cosas, dejando la puerta abierta para que lo siguiera. Ella se quedó parada en la sala un momento, se sentía algo perdida, incluso mareada, estaba esperando que alguien saliera de algún lado para decirle que todo aquello era una mala broma, pero cuando eso no paso y en su lugar escucho la bocina del auto de su padre, Rachel no tuvo más opción que salir, entrar al auto y dejar que Hiram la llevara hasta aquel lugar.

El viaje paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para la morena y sin darse cuenta, su padre estaba atravesando las puertas de aquel enorme campus. Ella miro el lugar, eran lindo, y en alguna otra ocasión la idea de asistir habría sido menos aterradora pero en ese momento solo se podía enfocar en el hecho de que una de las personas que más amaba la estaba enviando a kilómetros de distancia y aquella seria su prisión por un largo tiempo.

Suspiro y se bajó del auto cuando su padre lo hizo, miro alrededor mientras el hombre bajaba las maletas y se las pasaba, ella lo observo y espero en silencio que le diera un abrazo o se despidiera de alguna forma pero él se limitó a conectar miradas por unos segundos para después dar media vuelta e irse de ahí sin más. Ella lo observo alejarse y sintió ganas de llorar pero había aprendido a contener las lágrimas desde que recibió la devastadora noticia por lo cual solo vio como su padre se alejaba con el corazón roto.

– _Es duro, pero te acostumbras. Te sentirás mejor con el tiempo_ – Rachel salto sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz, rápidamente volteo y se encontró con un rostro serio de una mujer mayor, sus ojos azules observándola, casi como si la analizara – _Mi nombre es Sue, Sue Sylvester, soy la decana de este lugar. Bienvenida_ – La mujer paró, quizás para darle la oportunidad a Rachel de hablar – _Muy bien… Asumo que eres Rachel Berry ya que no esperábamos a nadie más el día de hoy_

– _La misma_ – Replico la morena con tono suave mientras observaba el lugar – _Un gusto_

Sue sonrió al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda – _Bien, ya que hemos establecido que puedes hablar, vamos a acomodarte_ – Ella busco a alguien entre las chicas que observaban todo desde lejos – ¡ _López, Pierce!_ – Tras decir aquello, dos chicas se acercaron, una alta rubia con sonrisa amigable y otra de cabellos oscuros con brazos cruzados y semblante serio – _Ella es Rachel, su nueva compañera. Acompáñenla a su habitación y enséñenle un poco el lugar_ – Sin más, Sue se dio la vuelta y se alejo

Rachel estaba a punto de hablar cuando recibió un repentino abrazo de parte de la rubia que casi la levanto del piso. Ella miro a la morena como pidiendo ayuda pero la otra chica solo se limitó a observar sus uñas y dejar que la rubia la levantara por los aires. Aquella interacción duro unos segundos más hasta que finalmente fue liberada y recibió una brillante sonrisa por parte de la chica

– _Me llamo Brittany, y ella es Santana. ¡Somos compañeras! ¿No es emocionante?_ – Rachel solo asintió y la rubia dejo salir un gritito de alegría – _Bien, síguenos, te mostraremos el cuarto y el lugar_

Rachel levanto sus maletas y camino detrás de las dos chicas sin decir mucho, Brittany le mostraba todo con emoción, saludando a otras chicas mientras caminaban, presentando a Rachel que solo se limitaba a sonreír amablemente; Santana por su parte seguía de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido más se limitaba a dejar que la rubia disfrutara de dar aquel tour hasta que llegaron al edificio. Una vez ahí, Rachel se sorprendió al ver aquel lugar, el lobby perfectamente arreglado, casi como si fuera algún tipo de hotel con pequeños rincones donde se podía hablar o estudiar y las escaleras daban pase a los largos pasillos de habitaciones que tenía el edificio, era más bonito de lo que esperaba.

Rachel subió con sus nuevas compañeras, preguntándose hasta donde llegarían, sintiendo algo de inseguridad cuando no paraban en ninguno de los pasillos y solo continuaron hasta llegar al séptimo y último piso donde se observaban dos puertas solamente; aquello la confundió un poco, no era para nada como las otras partes de aquel dormitorio y eso le parecía extraño

– _Llegamos, La puerta café es nuestro cuarto, aunque Santy dice que es más un apartamento porque tenemos todo el espacio arreglado como uno. Inicialmente era como un ático pero hemos sabido arreglarlo con la tía Sue y ahora somos las únicas con baño propio… Es la puerta de al lado_ – Explico Brittany y aquello la sorprendió un poco – _No siempre nos asignan compañera pero creo que tu padre debió pagar por un lindo espacio y nosotras tenemos una cama extra_

– _¿Solo son ustedes dos?_ – Pregunto Rachel algo nerviosa, quizás por eso la latina no parecía muy feliz con la idea de tenerla como huésped

– _No seas tontita, Quinn también vive aquí. Quizás esta adentro, tú vas a estar de su lado. Vamos y te enseño como es_ – Brittany dijo aquello emocionada y saco una llave, dejando que Rachel viera el lugar

Aquello sin duda era enorme y parecía realmente un pequeño apartamento. Lo primero que se podía observar era un pequeño juego de sala con dos sillones dobles sobre una pequeña alfombra, ambos frente a una módica tv; a un lado había una nevera y una pequeña alacena y del otro algo parecido a un equipo de música, todo acompañado con un librero cerca de la puerta; seguidamente habían dos divisiones hechas con una tabla de madera fina pintada de forma simple, una del lado derecho y la otra al izquierdo, las cuales cortaban drásticamente el espacio de su pequeña sala y le daban un sentimiento acogedor al lugar.

– _Nosotras estamos del lado naranja, ese es mi color favorito, tú estás del lado verde con Quinn. Luego dentro se divide en dos pero solo tenemos una sábana como pared así que la cama, el escritorio y el ropero de ese lado… ese es tu espacio. Te da algo de privacidad_ – Todo aquello lo dijo la rubia mientras la acercaba al lugar, abriendo la puerta de su 'habitación' – _Aquí es. Solo tienes dos maletas y así que cabe todo bien… Además eres pequeña, te puedes acomodar… ¡Oh!_ – La rubia exclamo y sin más corrió la cortina que dividía su espacio con el de la otra chica ahí – _¡Quinn, ya llego la chica nueva!_

Rachel se sonrojo un poco ante aquello y solo se limitó a asentir para saludar a aquella chica que levanto la vista del libro que tenía en manos algo sorprendida y sonrió al ver a su alegre amiga. Quinn se levantó, puso el libro a un lado y camino hacia ellas, provocando que Rachel diera un paso hacia atrás cuando estuvo cerca, lo cual le saco una risita a la chica

– _Rachel, ¿no? Bienvenida_ – La chica le ofreció la mano y ella le correspondió algo tímida, hasta ese momento prestando atención completamente a la su nueva compañera. Ella era rubia, su cabello algo corto, sus ojos de un verde penetrantes, su sonrisa calmada y su semblante sereno y hasta un tanto intimidante, era una chica muy linda y Rachel no pudo evitar el suave 'wow' que escapo de sus labios, provocando que una de las perfectas cejas de la rubia se alzara – _¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?_ – Rachel se sonrojo nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza

– _Lo siento, es solo… Yo no… Estoy cansada, ha sido un gusto_ – Dijo la morena sin más y se apresuró a tomar las maletas y ponerlas en la cama para acomodarse, las tres chicas observándole de forma divertida

– _Muy bien, si necesitas algo, solo llama_ – Quinn le ofreció otra sonrisa más Rachel no la vio pues se negó a voltear, por lo que la rubia se limitó a cerrar la cortina al tiempo que Brittany reía

– _Nosotras vamos a volver abajo. La cena es en dos horas así que puedes descansar hasta entonces. ¡Es bueno tenerte, Rachie! ¡Nos vemos después!_ – Y sin más, Brittany cerro la puesta y salió de ahí con Santana dejando a Rachel 'sola' para que pudiera acomodarse

La morena dejo de fingir que acomodaba sus cosas y simplemente puso sus maletas a un lado al tiempo que se acostaba en la cama y miraba al techo. 'Que día' es lo que pensaba Rachel en aquel silencioso lugar, aun tratando de procesar el hecho de que no volvería a casa por un tiempo; ahora esa dura e incómoda cama era su cama y ese pequeño lugar era su cuarto, este era su nuevo espacio, esta era su nueva vida, un campus lleno de cientos de chicas extrañas, alejado de todo lo que conocía y sin padres, porque al momento que Hiram se dio media vuelta y la dejo, Rachel se dio cuenta de que había perdió a ambos padres y ahora estaba sola.

Aquella idea provoco que todos los sentimientos de los últimos dos meses volvieran y cayeran sobre ella como un balde de agua, las lágrimas acumuladas empezando a salir sin parar. Después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba llorando, en el peor momento posible y definitivamente en el peor lugar, no quería que la rubia la escuchara, no quería que sintiera pena, solo quería meterse bajo una sábana y llorar, quizás hasta desaparecer, todo dolía y todo se desvanecía mientras su llanto aumentaba, ya no podía parar.

Se sentó y trato de cubrir su llanto contra la almohada pero era imposible, el vacío, el dolor de los últimos meses y lo que había hecho su padre ese día no la dejaban, sentía una pesadez en su pecho que provocara que las lágrimas cayeran sin control y solo se podía limitar a tratar de evitar los chillidos que dejaba salir mientras lloraba, ese era el peor día, la peor semana, el peor año y lo único que quería era que todo fuera como antes y que aquel sentimiento de solidas desapareciera.

Su vista se nublo y a medida que su llanto aumentaba, empezó a tener problemas para respirar, ella trato calmarse pero no lograba hacerlo y justo cuando empezó a sentir que se iba a desmayar, sintió como alguien la abrazaba y le hablaba con suavidad, acariciando su espalda para tratar de calmarla. Ella no lograba ver o escuchar bien a la persona que la sostenía pero tras un rato su cuerpo cedió y finalmente se quedó dormida, ningún sueño llegando esa noche, finalmente descansando y teniendo algo de paz.

Rachel solo despertó cuando sintió que alguien la sacudía ligeramente, se sentía cansada, sus ojos a penas y se abrían por lo pesado que se sentían tras tanto llanto y apenas puedo distinguir a Quinn parada a un lado de su cama; ella se sentó y trato de limpiar su rostro al tiempo que trataba de recordar que había pasado antes de quedarse dormida, hasta ese momento cuestionando la identidad de la persona que la había consolado o si había sido algo real.

– _Hey, te perdiste la cena_ – Quinn la observaba desde su posición, su semblante tan sereno como cuando hablaron más temprano, la misma sonrisa cálida en el rostro – _Te traje algo en esta bolsa. No sabía que te gusta así que traje una hamburguesa, un sándwich the pavo y unas frutas_

– _Soy vegetariana_ – Replico Rachel, su voz algo ronca lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño un poco – _Pero te lo agradezco… Por ahora no tengo mucha hambre, quizás tome alguna de esas frutas luego_

Quinn le dedico una mirada curiosa y se tomó un minuto antes de volver a hablar – _Esta bien, dejare dos manzanas en tu escritorio si ese es el caso. Te dejo descansar, estaré al lado. Buenas noches, Rachel_

La morena se limitó a asentir al tiempo que se acostaba de lado sobre la cama y se escondía bajo la colcha, puedo escuchar una breve plática entre Quinn y Brittany pues al parecer la alegre rubia quería que se uniera para una película pero Quinn le explico que Rachel necesitaba descansar tras su viaje. Ella sonrió para sí, agradeciendo silenciosamente a la rubia por dejarla tener su espacio, simplemente limitándose a escuchar a sus compañeras hablar bajo en la sala mientras disfrutaban la película.

Paso el tiempo y todas se fueron a dormir, y por su segundo Rachel pudo jurar que Quinn se asomó a través de la cortina para ver si dormía pero ella no se atrevió a voltear para confirmarlo, simplemente se quedó acostaba viendo la pared por el resto de la noche, sin podes conciliar el sueño y con miles de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza. Aquel sería un largo año para la morena y ella no estaba segura de lo que la esperaba pero de momento poco le importaba, esa era su nueva realidad y de una forma u otra se debía adaptar.

ooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Me encantaría saber que les parece y bueno, seguiré dependiendo de como salga. Hasta el próximo cap!_


	2. 2 Piso siete

Hola de nuevo. Aquí dejo el capitulo dos. Espero que les guste y bueno, espero leer algunas opiniones. Disfruten.

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando la mañana llego, Rachel finalmente decidió salir de la cama, buscando sus zapatos al tiempo que de forma silenciosa dejaba el cuarto. El sol estaba empezando a salir por lo que la tenue luz ayudo a que se guiara por las escaleras, todo estaba en silencio en los dormitorios y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Continuo su camino hasta llegar afuera y le sorprendió ver a algunas chicas corriendo alrededor del campus, ella se limitó a mover la cabeza levemente como saludo cuando algunas la observaron y continuo su camino, tratando de alejarse del lugar.

Tras unos minutos, la morena se encontró con un sendero que llevaba a un pequeño bosque, podía escuchar los sonidos de algunos animales y a lo lejos algo parecido a un riachuelo. Ella sonrió. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo sobre la naturaleza que la calmaba y la hacía sentir… segura. Suspiro y busco un árbol al que pudiera subir, haciéndolo con algo de dificultad, pero logrando su meta de llegar a una rama para acomodarse, era un lugar ideal, no tan alto para poder bajar con facilidad, pero escondido para tener privacidad.

Disfruto del silencio mientras observaba como poco a poco el sol iluminaba más los rincones del bosque y con esa hermosa vista, sintió la necesidad de cantar. Era raro, lo sabía, pero se había prohibido a si misma hacerlo por tanto tiempo que el momento parecía adecuado, más aún no se atrevía por lo cual se limitó a tararear la primera canción que llego a su cabeza en ese momento, perdiéndose en la melodía.

– _Somebody to love_ – La voz que se escuchó debajo de ella interrumpió su momento y la hizo voltear para ver quién era su nuevo acompañante – _Lo siento. Este sendero esta en mi ruta matutina y fue extraño escuchar la melodía, no quería interrumpir_

Rachel no dijo nada cuando noto que era Quinn, estaba un tanto distraída con el aspecto de la rubia que vestía pantalones grises para correr, una sudadera negra y una pequeña coleta que dejaba más descubierto su rostro y le daba a Rachel la oportunidad de apreciar a la rubia con más facilidad 'Como puede haber alguien tan… así. No es natural' pensó para si la morena que volvió en si cuando por segunda vez noto la perfecta ceja de la rubia levantada con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro

– _Lo siento_ – Replico simplemente Rachel al tiempo que miraba a otro lado – _No esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí… Todas las chicas que vi corrían por aquel lado_

– _Precisamente por eso elegí este camino. Mas solitario. Evita que me cruce con las personas a esta hora_ – Al escuchar eso, Rachel se sonrojo un poco

– _Tiene sentido, me asegurare de buscar otro espacio para el futuro_ – Dijo la morena sin volver a la rubia que solo sonrió de lado

– _Bueno, pues mi IPod ha dejado de funcionar por lo que la melodía de camino no me resulta molesto, además es un espacio público, algún día alguien más lo iba encontrar_ – Quinn se encogió de hombros al decir esto y hasta entonces Rachel volteo y asintió

– _Gracias_ – Aquella fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió – _Creo que volveré al dormitorio, hoy es mi primer día oficial, quiero… estar lista_

La rubia asintió y solo observo a Rachel mientras se disponía a bajar, esta lo hizo sin mucha dificultad, pero cuando iba a poner los pies en el piso la intensa mirada de Quinn hizo que la posición de su pie fuera incorrecta, provocando que callera sobre su trasero, dejando salir un suave quejido cuando golpeo la tierra; Quinn rápidamente se movió cerca y trato de ayudarle

– _¿Estas bien?_ – La rubia la observaba un tanto inquieta al tiempo que ofrecía su mano para ayudarle

– _Soy algo torpe_ – Replico Rachel sin más al tiempo que tomaba su mano y se ponía en pie, limpiando su ropa una vez fuera del piso – _Gracias. Yo solo voy a… volver y eso_

Quinn no dijo más, asintiendo nuevamente, provocando que Rachel emprendiera su camino de regreso al dormitorio sintiéndose algo frustrada; ella lo hizo en silencio, un tanto incomoda al escuchar pasos avanzando detrás de ella, por alguna razón Quinn la estaba siguiendo y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Trato de acelerar un poco el paso, pero sus cortas piernas no lograban alejarla mucho, tendría que correr para poder crear la distancia adecuada entre ellas y no deseaba hacer eso, pero a medida que avanzaban y la rubia giraba justo detrás de ella, más incómoda se ponía por lo cual se detuvo en seco, provocando que su 'acompañante' hiciera lo mismo.

– _Estoy bien, ¿Ok? No hay necesidad de que… hagas lo que sea que haces_ – Dijo Rachel en voz suave, observando a la rubia que se limitó a devolverle la mirada antes de que empezara a reír, provocando que Rachel se sonrojara un poco – _¿Qué?_

– _Nada, solo encuentro gracioso que tu creas…_ – Quinn se detuvo un momento y rio un poco más – _Si recuerdas que compartimos cuarto, ¿no?_

Las mejillas de Rachel no podían enrojecer más, o eso es lo que ella creía, estaba tan enfocada en llegar a su habitación que por un momento olvido que la rubia era su compañera, no solo de clase, sino también de habitación; aun apenada, Rachel solo asintió y se dio media vuelta para caminar nuevamente, maldiciéndose un poco al escuchar las risitas de la rubia, aquella no era la mejor forma de empezar el día y por ahora solo quería llegar a su espacio y prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguía.

Ambas llegaron a la habitación y Rachel casi corrió a su cuarto donde se dejó caer en la cama y dejo salir un suspiro se desesperación contra la almohada. Menos de 48 horas en ese lugar y por cómo se veían las cosas, no quería imaginar cómo sería el siguiente año; la morena sacudió su cabeza y trato de sacar aquello de su cabeza, debía enfocarse y llegar a clase. Se tomó unos minutos más y luego salto de la cama, buscando algo de ropa para después dirigirse al baño, aún era temprano, podía lograr que su primer día fuera mejor, una simple caída, la falta de sueño y una penosa confusión no significaban que sería un mal día y con eso en mente, Rachel se puso en camino a la ducha.

No tuvo que caminar mucho pues recordaba que Brittany le había mencionado que tenían su propio baño por lo salió del cuarto y abrió la siguiente puerta para revelar un gran y espacioso baño, baño que estaba siendo ocupado por una semi desnuda chica que se disponía a entrar a la ducha, chica que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que Quinn usando solamente su ropa interior y dedicándole una mirada entre divertida y confundida mientras el rostro de Rachel se enrojecía

– _Ocupado_ – Quinn dijo aquello con un todo divertido, Rachel simplemente salió y cerro con rapidez

– _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ – Comenzó a decir la morena desde el otro lado, solo mirando la pared del pasillo – _Lo siento, debí suponer que… acabas de volver de correr y es obvio… No quería… No fue intencional, lo juro. Lo siento_

Sin más que agregar, Rachel salió de ahí con sus cosas, bajando las escaleras con rapidez, su bolso sobre su hombro al tiempo que evitaba a algunas chicas al bajar las escaleras. Se sentía apenada, ahora Quinn pensaría que era rara y cualquier posibilidad de ser amiga de su nueva compañera seguramente se había borrado; y Quinn no sería la única, la rubia le diría a Santana y Brittany y entonces ella se vería obligada a irse de la habitación y sin cuarto o espacio para ella en el internado no tendría donde ir porque su padre claramente no la quería cerca y no tenía amigo alguno que le diera techo mientras lo necesitara.

El dramatismo de Rachel era útil en muchas situaciones, pero en ese momento solo la hacía sentir peor, no podía dejar de pensar en el peor escenario posible y aquello solo hizo que su cabeza se llenara de ideas hasta que llego al mismo sendero, en el mismo bosque, bajo el mismo árbol por lo cual simplemente se rindió, subió lo más que pudo y se quedó ahí por el resto de la mañana. Si ese había sido su primer día con una de las chicas con la que tendría que compartir habitación, no quería saber que sucedería en sus clases por lo que se tomó ese tiempo para ella.

Tras unos veinte minutos la morena se calmó, sin embargo, no se movió del lugar ni hizo intento alguno por hacerlo, simplemente viendo al cielo y escuchando lo que ella llamaba 'la música de la naturaleza' logrando perder la noción del tiempo, o eso pensó hasta que su estómago finalmente pidió algo de comida, llevaba casi un día sin ingerir alimento alguno y si no lo hacía pronto, su cuerpo cedería y probablemente se desmallaría por lo que tras escuchar campanas, que según Brittany indicaban el almuerzo, y considerarlo unos minutos, bajo de su escondite y se dirigió nuevamente a las instalaciones.

Mientras caminaba y se acercaba al lugar donde todas las estudiantes se dirigían, pudo notar algunas miradas sobre ella, probablemente porque era nueva o porque estaba despeinada o aún se veía sucia tras su visita al bosque, pero ella lo ignoro de la mejor manera y simplemente dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando el aroma de comida llego hasta ella.

Camino hacia lo que parecía una fila para ordenar y tomo una bandeja, inspeccionando todo y sintiendo algo de decepción cuando noto que lo único que entraba dentro de su particular dieta era una simple ensalada, una papa al vapor y brócoli con eso, este último ni siquiera era una opción pues aun si lo removía, el queso ya había entrado en contacto con el vegetal y eso era algo que no quería.

Una vez con su bandeja 'llena' su atención cambio hacia la cafetería al tiempo que trataba de descifrar donde comería; no le tomo mucho tiempo ver los diversos grupos que tenían pero le pareció particularmente extraño cuando noto a Brittany, Santana y Quinn ocupando una sola mesa en la que podrían caber al menos diez estudiantes, más nadie se atrevía a sentarse con ellas y Rachel no sería la primera en hacerlo, especialmente tras la escena de la mañana, por lo que simplemente camino un poco, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro.

– _Puedes sentarte aquí_ – Aquella era una voz nueva por lo cual Rachel volteo hacia la chica como para asegurarse de que se dirigía a ella – _Eres nueva, ¿no? Yo soy Tina y esta es Mercedes. Esperamos a unas amigas, pero puedes acompañarnos, tenemos espacio_

– _Gracias_ – Replico Rachel al tiempo que se sentaba y saludaba a las chicas – _Yo soy Rachel y… si, nueva. Llegue ayer_

La morena se tomó un minuto para observar bien a las chicas, la que la había invitado a sentarse, Tina, vestía una camiseta negra con pantalones, asiática y relativamente baja, parecía amigable con la sonrisa que le ofreció, por otro lado, estaba la amiga de esta, Mercedes, una chica morena y robusta, bien vestida y con una expresión neutra ante su presencia

– _Te vinos. No siempre hay nuevos ingresos tras una semana de clase asa que es algo difícil de ignorar_ – La chica que Tina había introducido como Mercedes era la que hablaba ahora – _De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, mas con lo estricta que es la decana Sylvester…_

Rachel se encogió de hombros ante aquellos, sabia que aquellas chicas querían hacerle una pregunta, pero ella no encontraba la forma adecuada de responder, no tenía una explicación real – _Esto fue sorpresivo para mí, no conozco a la decana así que no creo poder dar una respuesta a tu pregunta_

– _¿Pregunta? No, no… Solo mencionábamos algunas cosas que ocurren, no tratamos de preguntar o decir nada. Siempre es bueno tener nuevas compañeras_ – Replico Tina con una sonrisa y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al tiempo que comía, arrugando la nariz al sentir el sabor

– _Oh no, ¿En serio haz pedido una de esas patatas con esa ensalada? La ensalada es más aderezo que lechuga y la papa es más salada que el mar_ – Mercedes dijo aquello con una cara de espanto

– _Si piensas comer en la cafetería lo mejor son los especiales, son hechos por la cocinera Hester el mismo día y su comida es la mejor; Las hamburguesas de hoy están divinas, lo demás son cosas que tiran en aceite o en la cocina pero que realmente no esperan que comamos por lo que las cantidades son menores_ – Explico Tina al tiempo que Rachel empujaba su bandeja

– _Soy vegana. Pero gracias por el consejo_ – Dijo entonces Rachel y observo a Tina al tiempo que esta le ofreció una manzana

– _Puedes tenerla, pero creo que, para tu dieta, deberías considerar usar la cocina comunal para prepararte algo de comida_ – Rachel solo asintió ante las palabras de la chica al tiempo que tomaba la fruta y comía, su estómago finalmente calmado con algo de comida

– _Quizás puedes darle uso al microondas de tu habitación, todos los cuartos tienen uno, nosotras solo lo usamos para palomitas y ya_ – Añadió mercedes

Rachel asintió y continúo comiendo su manzana, tratando de recordar si había algún microondas en su cuarto pero la única cosa que le venía a la mente era la nevera y la alacena, quizás ser sacada de su cuarto actual no sería tan malo si lograba conseguir una habitación con nuevas compañeras y un microondas para… idear algo de comer aunque el lugar podría tener una cocina y ella simplemente no lo sabía, entonces aquello no sería un cambio idea pero tras la escena con Quinn, eso estaba fuera de sus manos.

– _De cualquier forma, ¿Dónde vives? La última vez escuche que todas tenían una compañera y los cuartos son muy pequeños para que tres personas se acomoden_ – Tina rompió el silencio con aquella declaración y Rachel solo se encogió de hombros

– _Piso siete. Es un lugar grande_ – Dijo con simpleza Rachel, dando los últimos mordiscos a la fruta, notando las miradas sorprendidas de Tina y Mercedes cuando acabo de comer – _¿Qué?_

– _Vives con ellas…_ – Tina parecía sorprendida ante aquello, Mercedes solo tenía una expresión seria en el rostro por lo que Rachel se limitó a sentir – _Eso es…_

– _Malo. Muy malo. Solo traen problemas_ – Rachel frunció el ceño al escuchar a Mercedes decir aquello

– _Parecen bastante normales, yo…_ – No pudo acabar de decir aquello pues escucho nuevas voces que se unían a la mesa y la conversación

– ¡ _La chica nueva!_ – Exclamo una alegre chica de cabello café

– _Oh, más personas, genial_ – Una pelirroja dijo eso con algo de sarcasmo, aquello la incomodo

– _Se amable. Hola_ – Ahora era una rubia la que le hablaba, ella solo asintió

– _Hey, escuchen, nos acaba de decir algo increíble_ – Tina parecía emocionada y asustada con eso

– _¿No noto lo mal que se veía la comida que ordeno hoy?_ – Pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que comenzaba a comer

– _No, nada de eso… La asignaron al piso siete_ – Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Tina, todas voltearon a verla

Rachel no supo que decir cuando todas la observaron en silencio por lo cual puso lo que restaba de su manzana en la bandeja y ofreció una incómoda sonrisa – _Si, bueno… Creo que voy a arreglar algunas cosas y eso… ya saben, chica nueva y demás…_

– _Oh no, no, no… Esto es demasiado para dejarlo pasar_ – La pelirroja estaba ahora ofreciendo una sonrisa, como si tratara de ganarse su confianza – _Solo estamos algo sorprendidas y tenemos algunas preguntas_

– _Además, quizás quieras saber algunas cosas si piensas vivir ahí_ – Agrego la rubia

– _Quizás quieras pensar en la posibilidad pedir un nuevo cuarto_ – Tina solo la observaba y Rachel suspiro. Definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente para un primer día.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin capitulo dos. Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Subiré el tercero tan pronto lo acabe!


	3. 3 Amable

Hey, que tal. Gracias por los comentarios. Aun estoy trabajando en darle forma a la historia para llevarla de la forma que quiero pero en verdad espero que les guste. Este capitulo es un poco mas corto y lento pero ya comenzare a agregar algunos elementos para que la historia se desarrolle mejor. Disfruten :)

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rachel jugaba un poco con su comida mientras escuchaba a sus acompañantes hablar al mismo tiempo, todas tratando de contar aquella 'historia' que, según ellas, era importante para Rachel pero hasta ahora solo habían logrado la morena se aburriera de no entender nada de lo que intentaban transmitirle, incluso la habían irritado un poco y Rachel solo quería pararlas y salir del lugar pero ninguna se lo permitía; Suspiro, tenía algo de curiosidad sobre todo aquello pero cuando se ponía en el lugar de Quinn se daba cuenta de que ella no querría que nadie hablara tanto de su vida de aquella forma por lo que empujo la bandeja de comida que tenía y observo nuevamente a las chicas de la mesa.

– _Suficiente_ – Al escucharla hablar, todas pararon – _Sea lo que sea que paso, no quiero saberlo. Tengo hambre, estoy un poco irritada y me han excluido por al menos diez minutos, he perdido el interés_

– _Oh, lo siento. Es que intentamos…_ – Rachel detuvo a Tina con solo poner su mano en alto para indicar que se detuviera

– _En serio. No más. Hasta ahora, ellas tres eran las únicas con las que había hablado y en lo que se refiere a primera impresión, me he llevado una muy buena_ – Comenzó a decir Rachel al tiempo que recogía sus cosas – _Además, tengo que compartir mi espacio con ellas por todo un año y lo que vayan a decir no facilitara nada las cosas_

– _Al menos sabrás que esperar_ – Replico Mercedes, provocando que Rachel suspirara

– _Esta bien. Hemos sido algo agresivas al abordar esto, me disculpo, pero ha sido información… Inquietante, especialmente tomando en cuenta lo poco que llevas aquí. Tratamos de ayudar_ – Tina sonrió un poco al decir aquello – _Podemos dejarlo por ahora, pero en verdad mereces saber ciertas cosas de las chicas con las que vives. Qué tal si… somos más hospitalarias y te invitamos a esta pijamada que tendremos en nuestra habitación mañana. Aquí está mi número así que puedes escribirme para saber nuestro número de habitación y demás_

Rachel suspiro un poco, pero ofreció una sonrisa – _Lo pensare_ – Noto como la pelirroja abría su boca para hablar nuevamente y estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para irse cuando noto que esta se abstuvo al tiempo todas observaban algo detrás de ella – _¿Qué pasa?_

– _Hey Rachel_ – La voz de Quinn era tan suave y calmada como siempre, pero esta vez esa calma le parecía algo extraña

– _Quinn, hola_ – Dijo la morena y sonrió un poco – _¿Puedo ayudarte?_

– _Voy de salida y note que te ibas, entonces recordé que la directora Sylvester me dio que te llevara a su oficina para arreglar algo de papeleo_ – Rachel volteo para verla y pudo notar que Quinn solo se enfocaba en ella – _Pensé que podría llevarte ahora que hay tiempo_

– _Sí, claro_ – La morena se puso de pie y se paró junto a Quinn– _Un gusto_ – Agrego para las chicas de la mesa, caminando al lado de la rubia poco después

Rachel no se detuvo a ver las reacciones de sus nuevas … ¿Amigas? Tras la llegada de Quinn, pues no le importaba, pero mientras caminaban hacia la puerta pudo sentir la mirada de toda la cafetería en su espalda y eso le dio algo de escalofrió, era algo raro, pero de la mejor forma posible, logro ignorarlo hasta que salieron de aquel lugar y continúo caminando en silencio con la rubia, deteniéndose en medio de un pasillo vacío cuando esta lo hizo

– _Lo siento. Mentí cuando dije que Sylvester te había llamado, solo pensé que te veías algo incomoda y pensé en ayudar ya que iba de salida_ – Quinn dijo aquello observándola, esperando a ver la reacción que Rachel tendría

Por un momento, Rachel no supo que decir, pero tras analizar y entender las palabras de la rubia, ella simplemente la observo y comenzó a reír – _Conveniente_ – Dijo entonces la morena al tiempo que la rubia la observaba confundida

– _¿Eso creo? La verdad no entiendo_ – Replico Quinn, su perfecta ceja levantada mientras miraba a Rachel, provocando que riera aun mas

– _Nada, olvídalo. Gracias por eso_ – Rachel ofreció una sonrisa sincera la cual Quinn devolvió

– _Bueno, tengo una hora libre ahora. Voy a la habitación_ – Aquello sonaba como una invitación por parte de la rubia, pero la morena no estaba segura de sus palabras

– _Yo no sé bien mi horario, pero descansar suena bien_ – Replico y se dispuso a seguir a Quinn hasta los cuartos

– _Tu y yo compartimos unas cuantas clases. Esta mañana iba a ayudarte a llegar, pero tras el incidente del baño, no pude encontrarte. ¿Te perdiste?_ – Pregunto la rubia, provocando que Rachel se sonrojara

– _Si, algo así..._ – Murmuro Rachel para sí al tiempo que pasaba la mano por su cabello – _Lamento lo que paso. Supongo que tenia prisa y no me detuve a pensar y pues…_

– _No te preocupes. Luego de compartir baño con Santana y Brittany aprendes a reaccionar antes situaciones así. Además, en algún momento tocara usar el baño comunal y la distancia entre los casilleros y las duchas es… amplia. Ya verás como algunas cosas se vuelven comunes_

Rachel sonrió un poco y asintió, no agregando más a la plática, simplemente caminando con la rubia en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron al cuarto; una vez ahí, Rachel se fue a su habitación sin decir mucho y simplemente se dispuso a tomar algo de tiempo para descansar. Cerro sus ojos para tratar de tomar una siesta, pero su estómago vacío seguía pidiendo comida, ante eso Rachel no pudo hacer más que intentar ignorarlo, tarea que se volvió difícil cuando un delicioso aroma llego a su cuarto, provocando que abandonara la habitación para ver de dónde provenía.

– _¿Qué cocinas?_ – Pregunto Rachel cuando vio a la rubia utilizando la pequeña cocina eléctrica que estaba junto a la nevera

– _Ah, ahí estas. Bueno, recuerdo que dijiste que eras vegana anoche y por el menú de hoy, estoy segura de que no conseguiste buena comida así que preparo algunas verduras y tofu para ti_

– _Oh. Eso no es necesario. No tengo hambre_ – Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía, provocando que Quinn riera – _Bueno, quizás sí, pero… Nada de esto es mío, tienes que dejar que te pague_

– _Bueno, tampoco es mío_ – Replico Quinn mientras se encogía de hombros – _Quiero decir, mi hermana lo empaco para mí en un intento de convertirme en amante de las plantas, sin ofender, pero yo me rehusó así que igual se iba a perder_

Rachel sonrió para sí y se acercó a la rubia – _Voy a abrazarte ahora_ – Tras decir eso, Rachel le dio un abrazo que hizo que Quinn se moviera algo incomoda mas no la aparto

– _Ok, menos abrazos cerca del fuego. Necesito acabar sin quemaduras_ – Las palabras de Quinn hicieron que Rachel riera y se moviera a esperar en la sala

Tras unos minutos más, la rubia acabo, sirvió la comida y se movió a la sala, sentándose junto a Rachel y pasando el plato al tiempo que esta le agradecía. La morena tomo la cuchara y tras soplar un poco la comida tomo un gran bocado, soltando un sonido de satisfacción al sentir todos los sabores de aquel platillo en su boca.

– _Divino_ – Logro decir Rachel con la poco un tanto llena pues no paraba de comer bocado tras bocado

– _Tranquila. Tienes mucho en el plato. Casi pareciera que no comes en días_ – Quinn comenzó a reír ante aquello, pero al notar la sonrisa forzada de la morena, su gesto cambio un poco más decidió no forzar el tema – _Voy a poner una película si no te molesta_ – Espero a que Rachel expresara que aquello sonaba bien y luego se dispuso a buscar algo que ambas pudieran ver a esa hora

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rachel acabara todo el plato, su expresión de felicidad siendo suficiente para que Quinn supiera que había hecho bien; tras terminar, ella se supo en pie para lavar el plato, dejando a la rubia en el sofá con el programa que había elegido, acabando con la simple tarea en unos segundos. Una vez acabado eso, Rachel no sabía si debía volver a la pequeña sala o moverse a su cuarto, quería volver, pero quizás la rubia deseaba estar sola, sin embargo, Quinn había sido la que la invito así que quizás quería que se conocieran mejor

– ¿ _Inicio la película o vuelves?_ – Pregunto entonces Quinn, sacándola de sus pensamientos

– _Yo… voy en seguida_ – Replico Rachel y tras tomar algo de agua se movió de vuelta a su lugar para acompañar a la rubia

– _He escuchado cosas buenas de esta película_ – Dijo entonces la rubia al tiempo que la iniciaba

Rachel sonrió y simplemente se enfocó en la pantalla, haciendo una que otra pregunta durante la película, pero quedándose dormida justo a la mitad. No lo puedo evitar, estaba tan cansada y se sentía tan llena tras aquel festín que ni si quiera noto cuando cayó dormida, simplemente feliz de poder descansar un poco, ningún tipo de sueño interrumpiendo aquello que tanto necesitaba. Por un rato, ella estuvo en paz.

Después de lo que parecían horas, Rachel comenzó a despertar, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos aun cerrados mientras disfrutaba la comodidad de su cama. Cama, ella no recordaba haber vuelto a la cama, lo último que recordaba era estar viendo la película de los guardianes con Quinn… Quinn. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Y porque su almohada era ahora más abultada? ¿Más cómoda? Y tenía un olor diferente, como si fuera una persona, como perfume, como…

Rachel se levantó exaltada y miro alrededor, tal y como pensaba, seguía en la sala y los créditos de una película pasaban en la pantalla, aquello solo podía significar que – _Lo siento tanto_ – Dijo entonces apenada a la rubia. No solo se había quedado dormida durante la película, sino que también ella había sido su almohada

– _Tranquila. Cuando necesitas dormir, solo lo haces_ – Quinn parecía divertida con la forma en que se veía Rachel en ese momento – _Pero debo decir… Muy buena película y mis pantalones tienen baba_

– _¿Baba? ¿Qué? Lo siento, yo los lavara, lo juro_ – Rachel estaba más roja que un tomate al tiempo que intentaba limpiar su rostro y encontrar un lugar donde esconderse

– _Hey, es una broma. No te preocupes_ – Dijo Quinn riendo, aquel sonido provocando que se sonrojara aún mas

– _¿Cuánto dormí?_ – Pregunto con suavidad la morena

– _No se… Quizás unas dos horas, acabe la película y solo vi un capitulo, casi dos, de Friends. De paso, Santana y Britt no están de regreso por lo cual siguen en práctica, es algo temprano aun_

Rachel asintió ante aquello e hizo una mueca cuando sintió algo de dolor en la espalda, quizás la posición que había tomado no había sido las más cómoda para ella – _Ya veo… Gracias por esto, Quinn_

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros – _Solo preparé algo de comer y puse una película. Nada del otro mundo_ – Sonrió un poco y la observo mover el cuello – _Pensé en cargarte para evitar eso, pero…_ – Dudo un poco – _Te veías cómoda_

– _No, está bien. Ya pasara_ – Rachel se puso en pie – _Voy a volver a mi cuarto ahora y probablemente perderme por el resto de la tarde ahí. Gracias de nuevo_

– _Solo trato de ser amable_ – Replico Quinn, aquello ultimo provocando que una expresión sombría ocupara su rostro por unos segundos, fue tan rápido que Rachel a penas y lo noto – _Descansa_

Rachel ofreció una última sonrisa y sin más se movió al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, era algo tonto pues sus paredes eran sabanas, pero le daba cierto sentimiento de privacidad y eso era lo que necesitaba. Se movió a la cama y se dejó caer, acomodándose de tal forma que el dolor fuera menos, observando el techo en silencio. Solo un día en aquel lugar y ya tenía tantas cosas rondando en su cabeza, tantas que casi había olvidado él porque estaba ahí y para ella aquello era perfecto; pensar en su casa y su padre solo lograban ponerla de mal humor.

De cualquier forma, había algo que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos más que nada en ese momento. Quinn. No, no le gustaba la rubia, aunque si, era atractiva, algo graciosa, parecía lista y olía bien… pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba, sino la forma en que todas las chicas la miraban, como si fuera tan… mala. Era extraño, hasta ahora no había recibido más que amabilidad por parte de la rubia, de hecho, era extraño que contaran cosas de ella y dejaran de hablar con verla cuando Rachel se estaba sintiendo cómoda a su alrededor, casi provocaba que se preguntara si debía desconfiar.

Suspiro. No, un día. Eso era todo lo que llevaba ahí. Un día, y si bien era suficiente para provocar que se sintiera inquieta ante aquello no significaba que tenía una decisión final sobre lo que opinaba de la rubia por lo que, aunque no lo quisiera, ella había decidió asistir a esa pijamada al día siguiente. Esas chicas no cambiarían automáticamente lo que pensaba, pero quizás escucharlas no era tan mala idea.

Saco su teléfono y le mando un corto mensaje a Tina para saber dónde ir y a qué hora llegar y mientras esperaba respuesta pudo escuchar las voces de Brittany y ¿Santana? En la sala – ¡ _Noche de Disney! Rachie, ¿Te unes?_ – Pregunto Britt desde la sala, provocando que sonriera un poco

– _Si, estaré ahí en un momento_ – Replico, viendo la respuesta que recibía de Tina andes de dejar su teléfono a un lado

– _¡Bien! Yo junto a Santy, tú te sientas con Quinn. Vamos a ducharnos rápido así que busca la sirenita_ – Dijo Britt con una alegre voz, Quinn solo volteando los ojos de forma juguetona mientras buscaba lo que la rubia quería

Si bien las vagas advertencias de Tina y las otras eran suficiente para que pensara en no estar mucho tiempo con las tres chicas hasta que supiera más sobre su situación, su forma de ser y como trataban de incluirla, al menos las dos rubias, provocaban que empezara sentir como si aquello era el inicio de una peculiar amistad y eso le agradaba un poco por lo que fue lo único en lo que pensé mientras hablaba con Quinn en la sala, esperando a sus otras compañeras para acabar aquel día con algo positivo, algo que cambiara su rutina un poco y la hicieran pensar que todo aquello no estaba tan mal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooo

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, tratare de subir el siguiente pronto. Hasta el otro cap!


End file.
